Li Ping
''The Serpent ''(real name unknown) is a member of the Council, owner of the casino Hydra, expert hand-to-hand combatant, martial artist, hair stylist, and stalker with a striking resemblence to Lee ping. He seems to be of Asian decent (presumably Japanese, judging from his office at the Hydra). He is voiced by Karl Ang. Personality The Serpent is a man of great mystery. He is almost always seen in a mysterious fashion, and acts the part. Though he talks the second least amount out of all of the Council members (with only the Leader having talked less than him) the times he does talk shows that he is quite unqiue and mysterious. His mannerisms and voice also give him a sauve demeanor, their are instances where this demeanor breaks apart completely and he reveals a much more complex individual. According to Holgar, the Serpent has no love and has only known a life of sadness ("Splitting Hairs"). There are instances where he can withhold information for his own benefit, showing that he is not a devoted follower to the council, or at least has his own agenda to follow, which once again only furthers his mysteriousness. He may have some concern for Lee, or at least Lee's activities. As when Finnwich hid the book in the episode "Follow that Finnwich", the Serpent saw Lee recover the book. But he chose not to reveal that information to his boss, Cassandra. The Serpent has also shwon that he holds great pride in his martial arts skills taunting Lee by saying that "Even half-blind I am still 10 times the warrior that you are." So it can be concluded that he sees Lee as a rival for unknown reasons. However this pride sometimes leans towards arrogance to the point that he even revealed his identity right after he had gotten a strand of Lee's hair. This and a DNA test he preformed at the end of "Splitting Hairs" seems to imply that his interest in Lee may be more self-benefitial. He is a very good gamer, and enjoys such things very much. Their is a bit of a sadistic side to him, when he teased Biffy, Holger, and Cam about being eaten by a snake, and scaring them to play fifty-two pickup. Further demonstrating his sadism was when he enjoyed tormenting Lee in a game of cat and mouse beneath his casino. He is also an expert manipulator, and seems to have a penchent for convoluted plots. He has shown to be quite the lady's man when the need arises as well. He offered Jenny Jenkins a ride to school, just to innitiate an outbreak of headlise and aquire a strand of Lee's hair so he can preform DNA tests on the hair. However when something unexpected comes along the Serpent shows a side to him that tends to panic when a random factor throws his plots of course showing that despite his pride and arrogence he is not above recognizing a dangerous situation when one arises. Abilities When first shown in the Dance part 2, he grabbed and detailed Vice Prinicple Victoria with just one hand. The Serpent tends to take on an enforcer role in the council. He has shown to be able of great physical and superhuman feats, capable of taking down five blue tazelwurms without much difficulty, and fend off several more while he and the rest of the council escape. ("All That Taz"). He has shown to have reflexes and agility as well as precision that outmatch Biffy T. Goldstein. ("The Hydra"). He has also shown considerably high jumping skills ("Splitting Hairs") and agility and speed to match. He can also drive a motorcycle. As the owner of the Hydra Casino, he has absolute authority over the operation that it entails, regardless of anything that anyone else can do about it, and even if it breaks the law, ("The Hydra"), as seen when he ordered three minors into his personal office to gamble despite it being illegal. He is an expert in several types of games and is very good at them. His duties within the council are not simply limitted to enforcement however, and his jack-of-all trades skill set make him a valued asset, even earning the respect of Cassandra McAdams, something that she has not shown to give to the other members, (at least not the unnamed man and woman). He seems to be a good stylist, as he styled Mrs. Ping's hair, as well as a stalker and cameraman, keeping tabs on Lee's family without thier knowledge for weeks, and it was not until Lee spied it through his camera that he discovered this ("Splitting hairs"). In addition he is an expert at covert and espionage. He disguised himself as a nurse to check for lice, and the fact that he could do that seems to suggest at least some medical knowledge in regards to the scalp on his part ("Splitting Hairs"). The Sepent is a very good planner, manipulator and thinker, preforming convoluted and effective plans all for a grand and larger scheme of his and the council's. He cause an outbreak of lice just to get a sample of Lee's DNA (Splitting Hairs). When his plans suddenly fall from his expectations he can improvise as well, blending into a crowd, and jumping into an air vent for example. He has a pet snake that he has trained to do extremely difficult tasks. Weaknesses The Serpent is reasonably over confident in his abilities and often underestimates his opponents. Additionally he is severely allergic to fish, swelling quite severely wherever fish or fish products are applied on his skin. Apparently these rashes are short-lived however. He shares the Fish allergy with Alfred Ping. This and other similarities suggest a relationship between the two. Gallery Unnamed_3-1.jpg The_Serpents_Necklace.JPG|His necklace Unnamed_3-2.jpg Devil_001.JPG Cassandra and 'The Serpent'.JPG The Serpent Outside.JPG|Outside the Ping home The Serpent watching Lee.JPG|Watching Lee Fight or Flight.JPG|Lee hearing him over the phone Trivia *When he played the games with Biffy , Cam and Holger, he told them (or rather implied that) if they lost they would be food to his pet snake. This is impossible, for a snake of that size to eat a humans of the size of Holger, Biffy or Cam (mainly Biffy), meaning that he was probably just messing with them. *He bears a strong resemblance to Lee Ping; similar body structure and physical structure. *The Serpent has a blue strand of hair that contrasts Lee's Red part. This is a recurring coloration sense the start of the series, most notably in the Tazelwurms, the back of the mysterious book (The Red and Blue Tazelwurms in the shape of the Ying-Yang symbol) and the pyramid's colour scheme switching from red to blue. As of yet it is unknown if this has anything to do with a larger plot. *Mrs. Ping (Sue Ping ) referred to The Serpent as 'hot' in episode, Fight or Flight. *In the episode 'The Hydra' when Biffy, Cam and Holger get intimidated by his snake, he tells them not to mind 'him'(the snake), but later says to Cam 'I've noticed 'she' really likes you'. *In "Enter the Serpent", he calls his snake "Priscilla". *He makes a appearance in the season 3 trailer towards the end as Lee walks into the school. *He is allergic to fish. *At the end of the episode Splitting Hairs he gets a strand of Lee Pings hair and says "he knows and that he finally found Lee" which must mean he has been searching for Lee ping for a while for reasons unknown. In Serpent Strike, The Serpent calls Lee 'a poor copy, of himself, suggesting that Lee is The Serpents clone. *In Mummy Ping and Snake Man of Evil, it was revealed that he is 5 years older than Lee. Category:Council Members Category:Staff Category:Males Category:Detentionaire Category:Characters Category:A Nigma High Category:Antagonists Category:Prank Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Adults